A Doctor's Appointment
by Zanica Black
Summary: Kyo goes to see Hatori to get patched up after the latest of his and Yuki's infamous brawls and things heat up. Hardcore Lemon and a BJ. Yaoi. Don't like Don't read. R&R SEQUEL NOW UP


**A Doctor's Visit.**

"Yuki had a bad day again I presume?" I asked in a light voice.

Silence. Hm, of all the responses I had expected that wasn't one of them. I had at least expected the boy I was examining to yell and wouldn't have been surprised if a fist was swung my way.

"Kyo?" I said questioningly, continuing my inspection of Kyo's left arm. It was very nearly broken. I moved to grab the supplies I would need to put a splint on it.

"Yeah." Kyo said thickly, sounding strained and a slight bit angry. That got me to look up, since when is Kyo ever this close to tears?

Kyo, noticing me pause, looked up just as a defiant tear fell.

"Why? Why does he hate me so much!" He cried out violently, "The first thing he did after meeting me for the first time was hit me, and that was after I introduced myself and offered my hand for him to shake, just like Mother always said to. He hated me before we met. Why!"

I didn't know how to respond, I was shocked. Kyo, the strong stubborn tough guy I had become accustomed to treating, was sobbing on the table in my office. This was new, and yet I felt a sudden surge of sympathy.

The poor kid, he never asked to be born the cat. I quickly set aside the splint materials as he cried into my shoulder, thinking desperately for an answer to his question.

"I..I don't know, Kyo, I don't know why he hates you." I murmured, hugging him awkwardly a little closer. I felt obligated to hug him, even though it makes me uncomfortable, ever since Kana left me, the only person I touch freely is Shigure and that's usually when we're drunk and in the bedroom… Or on the dining room table…

My shirt was damp with his tears by the time he pulled away, eyes searching mine for… I don't know.

"I want to be loved, you know? Like you loved Kana, or even just how you love Shigure and Ayame. I want to be liked, for people not to flinch when I touch them or when they touch me. I want to be touched, I want a hug and someone to rub my back when I'm stressed out. These are all things normal people get! Why can't I just be normal?" He whispered fiercely, tears still streaming down his face.

"I don't flinch when I touch you and I am hugging you right now." I said, knowing I sounded uncaring but I honestly have forgotten how to put my emotions into my words.

I leaned closer, pressing our foreheads together. I know what he wants, what he needs. I felt the same way when I was his age.

"I know what you want Kyo." I said softly, gazing into his eyes and watching them widen as I said this, "You want love, you want someone to touch you, you want someone to tell you that everything really is going to be alright. You want to know for sure that you aren't really to repulsive to touch, to hold."

This was wrong on so many levels, but I didn't really care right then. It was tragic the way these people treated him, he really was a beautiful person, inside and out but no one ever gave him a chance. His other form wasn't even al that bad, it just looks like a demented pokemon and reeks of rotting flesh. I decided I would do whatever I had to do to make him feel better for at least a little while.

"You forgot one." He murmured, crimson eyes staring straight into mine, emotions whirling.

"What is it?' I asked.

"I want to kiss you." He breathed, eyes flicking down to my lips and back up so fast I nearly missed it.

"There would be no commitments if anything like that were to happen Kyo. You aren't allowed to flip out if you see me involved with other people." I said in forewarning.

"As if I would flip over you! Can I or not?" The cat demanded, eyes growing ever so slightly darker.

I tilted my head towards his as an answer and a moment later I felt my lips being taken in a harsh needy kiss. His tongue was instantly pressing into my mouth and I let him in. I met his tongue in a battle for dominance, which I easily won, and pushed our entwined tongues back into his mouth.

His hands were everywhere; in my hair, untucking my shirt, pulling me closer, grabbing my shoulder. I gasped and moaned lightly as his hand slid up inside my white business shirt and ghosted over my nipple.

"Take off your shirt!" Kyo growled impatiently at me.

I gave a small smirk and stripped it off, catching his shoulders before he could kiss me again and divesting him of his shirt as well. He's so tan compared to me, so fit.

And then he was on me again, if he was a cat then I was his catnip. He nibbled sharply on my lip making me stifle a moan as I rubbed a nipple. His breath hitched and he kissed me again with even more fervor and lust then before.

It wasn't long before I felt his hand slide downwards and suddenly my balls were being massaged and squeezed gently though my pants. I couldn't contain my moan this time, and I lent down, biting gently on his neck, sucking and licking till I knew there would be a mark.

He threw his head back and groaned, deep in his chest, and began unbuckling my belt and sliding down my pants, hooking my boxers with a thumb and pulling those down as well.

And then before I realized what was happening he had my cock in his mouth and me pressed firmly against the wall. My head jerked backwards and I whacked it on the wall, but I didn't even register any pain from it. By the gods he was good! His mouth was so warm and every time he got to the top of a bob he would blow out a slight bit of air that slid treacherously over my wet shaft, raising gooseflesh on my arms and sending chills along my spine. It also helped exponentially that he was deepthroating me every time he went all the way down, making sure to actually swallow around the head of my cock. I can't take much more of this, it's been too long since I last had an encounter like this.

And then, right after he swallowed on my head, he looked up and gave an absolutely feline purr. It felt like I was fucking a vibrator.

That was just too much. I stammered out a warning just before I lost it and slammed his head down as far as he could go one last time and released myself. I let out a long wordless groan of appreciation and ecstasy.

"Get on the table!" The cat snarled, a feral look in his eyes. I hastened to do as he said, I didn't wish to be thrown up there for hesitating too long. He dropped his pants and I got a good eyeful, damn he's quite big… He looks to be about an inch larger than Shigure, and Shigure is in fact eight inches… He's pretty thick too, I must admit I didn't expect him to be this well endowed…

Kyo climbed onto the table and straddled me, pressing a finger into my mouth and letting me suck on it for a moment. After I had sucked on all of the long graceful digits he slipped one into me and wiggled it around a bit before gradually adding the others.

I pushed down on the fingers eagerly, not quite needing the prep but enjoying it anyways.

I guess in his point of view he just needed somewhere to let out his sexual frustrations where I, at his age, needed someone to take care of me. Shigure had helped me back then.

I was brought out of my memories by the feel of his warm tongue sliding up my stomach and chest then dipping into the hollow below my Adams apple. Suddenly his mouth shifted to the left of the hollow and he bit down sharply enough that I felt a drop of blood drip down to the back of my neck. He sucked at it, which I knew would result in it bruising enough to leave a mark for about a week and a half.

"I may not freak out when I see you or hear you with Shigure but I want them to at least know I was here as well." He murmured softly into my bite mark.

I laughed a little breathlessly knowing that Shigure would find it quite intriguing that I had helped the cat out in this area.

My lips were taken harshly and I gasped breathlessly as he swiftly impaled me on all nine inches of himself, beginning to thrust almost immediately.

As his tongue whirled wildly about in my mouth I realized that he was a complete natural at this. He'd been hitting my prostate every single time he thrust, I was already nearly ready to come again.

Scientifically that shouldn't be possible… I should need a refractory period but it is very thoroughly being proven to me that no… No I do not need one as science may suggest to me that I do.

He moaned loudly as my body seized slightly, I don't know if I can cope with all this pleasure… My body doesn't seem to know what to do with it all! His breathing was ragged enough for me to be able to tell he was getting close to his climax.

I let out a responding groan and thrust myself up to meet his hips as he began to drive himself deeper into my body.

I felt my lower abdomen begin to gather a large amount of tension and I bit my lip, realizing that I was about to come for the second time.

He lifted me slightly so that he could continue to roughly pound into my prostate as he stole my lips in one of the most animalistic kisses I've ever experienced. He dragged his nails up my back, breaking through several layers of my skin and drawing blood..

He lowered me back to the table just as my head flew back, once again striking a hard surface and not even feeling the pain. In the back of my mind, behind the flashing light and loud roaring that was trying to convince me that this was the best orgasm I had ever had, I noticed my entire body was trembling and realized the boy would come several seconds after me, seeing as how Shigure had more than once praised that side-effect of giving me an amazing orgasm.

He drove into me sporadically now and buried his head in my shoulder letting out a muffled but distinctly anguished cry.

"Yuki!"

Yuki? He had a thing for _Yuki_! Suddenly a lot of things made sense. To name one thing, it explained why every time Shigure made a sex joke about the two of them only Yuki got mad, Kyo just went dead quiet these days and blushed lightly as he stormed out of the room.

I glanced down as Kyo lifted his sweat-streaked face, noticing how incredibly pale it seemed I raised an eyebrow in question.

"That…That name. That I just….shouted…. It doesn't leave this room. Do you understand me?" He responded, choosing not to look me in the eye but to instead stare at a scratch on the table to the right of my head.

"So you have a thing for Yuki?" I asked with a lazy smirk.

"No! You…You don't understand, I don't love him or anything! I don't even like him! I just…I don't mind him… And besides just because I want to have sex with him doesn't mean I suddenly want to make peace and stop fighting or anything! This doesn't leave the room Hatori! Do you understand me!" He growled angrily at me.

I nodded slightly and he jumped up, clothing himself in a flash and dashing to the door after muttering a quick thanks.

"Wait."

He froze, hand on the knob and looked back.

"Next time an opportunity presents itself, take it. He may act angry, but it won't be at you it will mostly be at himself. At himself because he'll enjoy it more than you know." I told him with a smirk, not moving from my place on the table. Hell I was going to bask in the afterglow of that one for a few minutes before going back to work.

His eyes widened in shock, then swiftly narrowed in suspicion, "How do you know?"

I laughed.

"Lets just say a little diary reading dog clued me in on that the other night."

**A/N: Hope you liked it… If ya did be sure to drop me a review and maybe I'll post the YukiXKyo one I'm working on as well ;) **


End file.
